


Michelle University

by My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki/pseuds/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki
Summary: Misaki goes to her nightmare school.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Kudos: 21





	Michelle University

It was a fucking joke.

It was a fucking joke, when Misaki said out of the blue, "Too bad there isn't a university for girl bands huh?" In response to Hagumi's woes about them graduating soon. It was a fucking joke, when Misaki said the teachers could all be famous music artists. It was a fucking joke when, Misaki said it should be called 'Michelle University'.  
It.  
Was.  
A.  
Fucking.  
Joke.

However, Kokoro, who had overheard all this, clearly didn't think so, and standing in front of the newly built building's gates, Misaki was having a hard time thinking so either. Kanon looked with concern at her friend's pale face.  
"Are you feeling okay?"

"I think I'm having a stroke."

"Do you want to have your stroke at the pool? It has a pool… several pools."

"KANON WHAT AM I GONNA DO, I BUILT A UNIVERSITY."

"Well… technically Kokoro built a university. She just named it after you."

"Jesus Christ, the name, The Name..!"  
Misaki looked up at the pink and cutesy name emblazoned on the gate's sign.

"Well Misaki, if it makes you feel any better, it's not your ACTUAL name."

"It doesn't. It really really doesn't."

"I mean, is it really That big of a deal?"

"That big of a-!" Misaki looked at her band member with a look of utter flabbergastion. She hadn't been able to see her as often the past year, due to Kanon graduating a year before her, but it was evident to Misaki that after her year of university, Kanon had changed. Maybe it wasn't a drastic enough change to be disoriented by, but Misaki had spent so much time paying attention to Kanon that she couldn't help but notice the little discrepancies from the Kanon that she once knew. This Kanon told a joke from time to time, worried a little less, smiled a little more ("god, that smile"). Misaki almost felt a little sad that she didn't get to be beside Kanon as she grew in to the person she was today, while Misaki was studying for her final exams, Kanon was off studying marine biology. But now, she was here, putting that on hold to give this university a shot. She was here because she missed Hello Happy World and wanted to spend some more time with them, maybe she was even here because she missed- ("ENOUGH GAY THOUGHTS MISAKI BACK TO GAY PANIC").

"YES. YES IT IS A BIG DEAL. IT IS A HUMONGOUS DEAL. A LITERAL UNIVERSAL DEAL. I BUILT A UNIVERSITY KANON."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Kanon approached Misaki slowly and put her arm around her shoulder, "It's going to be okay, alright?". Would the old Kanon have done this? Misaki doesn't know, all she knows is that the touch surprises her, before she then relaxes her shoulders and eases in to it.

"How… how do you take this shit in stride?"

"How do you not? We've both been friends with Kokoro for 3 years now."

"Yeah but like-"

"I think we're even in a band."

"Kanon."

"At least that's what I think it is."

"Kanon." Misaki is laughing now, sighing and shaking her head as she looks up again at the giant sign.

"...what should I do?"

"Well… admittedly, when it comes to Kokoro, I've always just liked, getting to watch things unfold and being a part of the ride? It's why I stuck with Hello Happy World."

("I stuck with Hello Happy World because of you.") Misaki thinks to herself but doesn't actually say because she's a coward and a bottom.

Kanon continues, "I think… maybe you should try doing that too? Taking things in stride and just… enjoying the ride? Seeing where it takes us.".

Misaki deeply inhales.

"YOU'RE RIGHT."

Kanon looks surprised. "I am?"

"YEAH! I'VE NEVER HAD ANY CONTROL OVER MY LIFE BEFORE SO WHY SHOULD I GET BOTHERED NOW?"

"...that's, well maybe not the spirit, but certainly um. A spirit? I suppose??."

"YEAH. AND YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND, NO SUPPOSING NECESSARY. COME ON PARTNER LETS GO TO MICHELLE FUCKING UNIVERSITY FUCKING™."

"Aw!!! Than- FUEEEE!" Kanon exclaims in suprisination as Misaki grabs her by the hand and runs through the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically my first Bang Dream fic. Wrote this a while back when I was considering doing a university AU. Not sure if I'll continue it or not. Figured I'd post it though.


End file.
